Wie verliert man seine Unschuld an seinen Traumtyp
by Ruky
Summary: Yugi liebt Joey, Joey liebt Seto, Seto liebt Yami, Yami liebt Yugi. Die vielen neuen Schülerinnen, die es hartnäckigst auf die Jungs abgesehen haben, machen es nicht unbedingt leichter... Mary Sue Parodie, Slashlime, limone, sap, und sehr sehr silly.


Wie verliert man seine Unschuld an den Mann seiner Träume?  
- aber bitte innerhalb von drei Kapiteln!

Teil: 1 > ?  
Autorin: Ruky  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! mit allem sämtlichen Drums und Drams gehört Kazuki Takahashi-sama, ich will kein Copyright verletzten und ergo ersterwähnten Satz und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich noch keinen Sponsor gefunden hab, der dämlich genug ist um diesen Ramsch finanziell zu unterstützen, verdiene ich auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfic. Ende Banane!  
Rating: PG-16  
Warnings: silly, sap, limone, lime  
Pairings: Yami x Yugi, Seto x Joey, Malik x Bakura  
A / N: Bitte vertraut mir jetzt! Und haut nicht gleich wieder ab, sondern lest euch erstmal den Kommentar durch!  
Ich möchte das nur vorweg nehmen, bevor mir Fragen gestellt werden, wer von ihnen es denn nun ist. Mein Mary Sue heißt Katsu, okay?  
Kommentar: Kam mir in den Sinn, als ich eben geduscht und dabei so über Mary Sues sinniert hab (haut jetzt bitte auch nicht ab, das wird KEIN Mary Sue im Sinne von MS-Storys!). Eigentlich (schon mal in Deckung geht) find ich MS ganz niedlich ''' aber ich hab auf Animexx so ein schlechtes MS gelesen (das Shandra auf megalustige Art und Weise durch den Kakao zieht danke dafür knuddel), dass ich das gar nich mehr aus dem Kopf rauskrieg… '''  
Und irgendwie bekam ich plötzlich auch Lust, ein MS zu schreiben. Aber kein Gewöhnliches… _g_  
HER MIT DEM KAKAO!

„Oh Gott, so viele neue Mädchen auf einmal in unserer Klasse…" – jemand redet und drückt seinen Schock in Form von laut geäußerten Worten _Joey pat pat_ – erklärt sich von allein und ist als besondere Betonung vorgesehen.  
‚Na ja, irgendwie müssen die Mary Sues ja auftauchen…' – jemand denkt.  
_Tja, Kaiba… auf dich werde ich sie auch hetzen…_ – wie immer mein End-Kommentar  
(Denn Kaiba hat so viele Verehrerinnen wie das Jahr Sekunden… wenn nicht noch mehr…) – falls mal jemand übertreiben und ein wenig Unwahrheit auftischen sollte… hier kommt die wahre Variante, wie's sich wirklich zugetragen hat _smile_

Okay, fangen wir an!

* * *

Kapitel eins: Mary Sues im Gepäck!

* * *

Domino High, halb neun, Montagmorgen. An sich nichts besonderes, eigentlich ein Montagmorgen wie jeder andere im Jahr auch. Eigentlich. 

Aber schon als Joey, Yugi, Tristan und Tea die vielen Mädchen, die verloren und unsortiert auf dem Schulhof herumstanden, sahen, dämmerte es ihnen, dass heute wohl nichts so sein wird wie sonst jeder Montagmorgen wie jeder andere im Jahr auch.

Und, nebenbei bemerkt, ab heute würde KEIN Montagmorgen mehr sein wie jeder andere im Jahr auch…

Denn die Mädchen, die der Grund für ihre Beschleichung von etwas wie „Angst" waren, besagte waren allesamt wunderschöne, schlank gebaute und üppig ausgestattete Wesen, denen die Schuluniform gut standen und darin einfach nur bezaubernd aussahen, die sich anmutig bewegten und ein Dauerlächeln im Gesicht trugen, schienen jedoch keine Notiz von unseren vier Freunden zu nehmen. Und so schenkten besagte vier Freunde besagten Mädchen auch keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr.

Sollten die doch da rumstehen, bis sie verschimmelten!

„Bäh, ich hab keine Lust auf Mathe", murrte Joey, während er die Schiebetür zum Klassenraum öffnete und Tea den Vortritt ließ. „Ach, Joey…", seufzte Yugi. Immer dasselbe Theater mit dem Blonden! Langsam konnte Yugi es wirklich nicht mehr hören… aber das sagte er natürlich nicht laut, um Joey nicht zu verletzen. Dafür mochte er ihn viel zu sehr. (Untertreibung, maßlose Untertreibung. Er war bis über beide Ohren in den ehemaligen Rüpel verschossen).

Die vier legten ihre Schultaschen ab und versammelten sich dann um Joeys Tisch. Der Blonde sank auf seinen Stuhl und grummelte weiter vor sich hin. Aber sollte er murren! Wenn sie nachher Sport hatten, würde er schon wieder auftauen…

Yugi lehnte sich gegen Joey Tisch und lächelte dann zu einer Person, die auch sofort auf sie zukam.

„Ohaiyo!", grüßte Miho, besagte Person, sobald sie bei ihnen stand und strahlte. „Wisst ihr was? Wir kriegen heute elf neue Schülerinnen!"

Wie? Elf Neue? ELF! Yugi glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. ELF NEUE? Das war jetzt aber nicht Mihos Ernst, oder?

Verdammt… anscheinend doch… Sie rief nämlich weder „April, April, reingefallen!" noch ließ sie sich sonst irgendwie einen Scherz anmerken. Und gut schauspielern konnte sie nicht, wie sie ihnen letztes Jahr Weihnachten bewiesen hatte, als sie für Anzu im jährlichen Weihnachtsmärchen einsprang, das die Theatergruppe der Schule aufführte. Anzu hatte sich am Knöchel verletzt und Miho war ihre erste Ersatzperson. Keine gute Wahl, wie sich im Nachhinein herausstellte…

Aber zurück zum Thema!

„Elf Schülerinnen?", schien auch Joey nicht allzu begeistert zu sein. Elf neue Mädchen… Na, schöne gute Nacht auch… Ihm reichten ja schon vollkommen die Zimtzicken aus seiner Klasse…

„Genau, elf neue Mädchen", bestätigte Miho ihnen soeben und kaum hatte sie den Mund wieder zugemacht, betrat auch schon der Lehrer die Klasse und alle huschten eilig auf ihre Plätze, wobei sich schlagartig, als alle saßen, die Blicke nach vorn richteten. Im Schlepptau des Lehrers befanden sich nämlich die von Miho angedrohten Mädchen und Yugi war froh über die Vorwarnung, denn sonst wäre er wohl vor Schreck vom Stuhl gefallen.

Das war doch ein Großteil der Elfenwesen da eben vom Schulhof! Der Rothaarige schluckte, blinzelte und sah dann wieder nach vorn, wo die elf sich in einer geraden Reihe aufstellten.

Wirklich, eine hübscher als die andere… wie grässlich! Und auch noch ungeschminkt! Das war ja fast widernatürlich, dass sie trotzdem so umwerfend schön waren!

Alle elf hatten zudem hüftlanges Haar in Blond- und hellen Brauntönen, mal war es leicht gewellt, dann lockig, einige hatten es auch zu kunstvollen, komplizierten Gebilden geflochten, andere trugen wiederum einfache Pferdeschwänze.

Die beiden einzigen Mädchen, die rosa Haar hatten, trugen Schleifchen beziehungsweise Spangen im Haar.

Jeder der einzelnen Schönheiten fiel ein gut gepflegter Pony in die Stirn und elf Paar blitzende blaue Augen nahmen die Blicke der Jungs aus der 10B gefangen.

„Darf ich vorstellen", begann der Lehrer, „das sind eure neuen Mitschülerinnen Kaori, Natsuki, Yuri, Ai, Kazuko, Ayaka, Misaki, Sakura, Yoko, Mayumi und Akemi." Alle mit superschönen Bedeutungen, natürlich….

Die elf Mädchen nickten der Klasse lächelnd zu, bekamen dann die Plätze rechts und links neben und vor und hinter Joey, Seto und Yugi zugeteilt, wobei der hinter Joey frei blieb sind ja nur elf Mädel. Reicht ja auch, oder?.

Yugi seufzte. Na schön, jetzt hatte er also elf zauberhaft schöne Mädchen in der Klasse… und bestimmt würde das noch so einigen Ärger mit sich bringen…

Wie Recht er hatte, sollte er schon bald erfahren…

* * *

Die nicht nur von Joey fast schmerzhaft herbeigesehnte Pause verbrachte Seto weiserweise auf dem Klo, Yami, der Yugi abgelöst hatte, verschwand in der Bibliothek… und Joey flüchtete nicht schnell genug, ebenso wenig wie Bakura, der verschlafen hatte, ergo zu spät zur ersten Stunde kam und ergo duo nicht vorgewarnt war auf die vielen neuen Mädchen. Ja, und jetzt hingen vier der Kletten aus seiner Klasse und drei aus der Parallelklasse – nicht nur die B war von den Elfen überflutet worden, auch die anderen Klassen waren nicht verschont geblieben wo bliebe sonst auch die Fairness? Gleiches (Un-)Recht für alle – an ihm und belagerten ihn mit Fragen. Das Dauerstrahlelächeln war immer noch nicht von ihren zarten Puppengesichtern gewichen.

„Ich bin Yoko Hanasaki", fing die eine gerade an, kaum dass die davor, Akemi, geendet hatte. „Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Ich lerne gern neue Menschen kennen und bin sicher, dass wir schnell Freunde werden."

(Sie hoffte, ihn so schnell wie möglich ins Bett zu kriegen, da sie sich Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt hatte und ihn sich nun angeln wollte).

„Und ich bin Mayumi Minamoto, ich freue mich, dass ich dich kennen lernen darf. Magst du Anpans? Ich kann sehr gut kochen und würde dich gern mal einladen, damit wir uns besser kennen lernen können."

(Sie hasste nichts mehr als zu kochen, denn ihr brannte ständig ALLES an und man konnte froh sein, wenn die Wohnung nachher nicht noch lichterloh in Flammen stand, weil sie den Gasherd nicht ausgedreht hatte.

Ausserdem wurde ihr von Anpans immer schlecht, genau wie von allem anderen japanischen Essen, denn eigentlich stammte sie aus Deutschland und war nur aus einem „nicht bekannten Grund", sprich weil sie Yugi und Co. treffen wollte, nach Japan gezogen – wie ihre Rivalinnen übrigens auch, nebenbei angemerkt. Sie kannte sie aus diversen Zeitschriften und aus einer TV-Sendung, in der Yugi und sein Gefolge die Hauptrolle spielten.

Aber irgendwie musste sie Bakura doch ködern, oder? Und sei es mit gelogenen Meisterkochkünsten. Immerhin, wir reden hier von einem rücksichtlosen vor nichts Halt machenden Mary Sue).

Und während Bakura fast verzweifelte und seinen Hikari vergeblich dazu überreden wollte, doch wieder mit ihm zu tauschen, drehte Joey am anderen Ende des Schulhofs fast durch. Jetzt wollten ihm diese Mädchen sogar schon aufs Klo, in das er sich retten wollte, folgen! „Ai, Sakura… ich kann mich jetzt nicht um euch kümmern", meinte er halb verzweifelt – warum ließen ihn diese Weiber nicht einfach in Ruhe? – und schickte einen suchenden Blick über den Schulhof, wobei er – Kami-sama sei dank – Bakura entdeckte.

Und Joey kam ein Gedanken.

Reichen wir die Nervensägen doch einfach weiter!

Gedacht, gehandelt.

„Fragt doch mal Ryou, ob er euch die Schule zeigt, ich kann jetzt wirklich nicht, ich mach mir sonst in die Hose und das wollt ihr doch nicht in Schuld haben, oder?", versuchte Joey es ein letztes Mal, die Kletten loszuwerden und Gott sei dank, endlich wuselten sie von dannen.

„Ryou!", riefen sie. „Hallo! Freut uns, dich kennen zu lernen!"

Joey seufzte erleichtert auf und sah dann zu, aufs Klo zu kommen. BLOß WEG VON DIESEN MÄDCHEN!

* * *

Die Bibliothek war eigentlich ein Ort der Ruhe, den kein Schüler, der noch halbwegs bei Trost war, in der Pause aufsuchte, wo der Staub ein Zuhause gefunden hatte und hunderte von dicken uralten langweiligen Schinken von Büchern in langen engen Reihen namens Regale verschimmelten. 

Und ausserdem war sie, wie Yami zu seinem Schrecken feststellen musste, kein sehr gutes und sicheres Versteck gewesen. Verdammt, hatten ihn die Mädchen, die er doch so schön zwischen Sporthalle und Fußballplatz hatte abhängen können, wieder aufgespürt! Nein!

Der Rothaarige biss sich auf die Lippen, während er zum nächsten Regal schlich, in der Hoffnung, irgendwie zur Tür zu kommen und sich ins Klo flüchten zu können.

Vorsichtig sah Yami sich um, tappte dann um das Regal, hinter dem er vorhin Zuflucht vor Ayaka, Natsuki und Yuri gefunden hatte – und rannte direkt in die blonde Natsuki.

Schei…………………………………………………benkleister!

Yami schluckte. Oh, oh…

„Hey, hier bist du!", rief Natsuki, so laut, dass im Handumdrehen auch Ayaka und Yuri zu ihnen gefunden hatten, und meinte dann lächelnd: „Kannst du uns nicht die Schule zeigen? Ich zumindest habe für meinen Teil eine Orientierung wie eine Tütensuppe", sie kicherte elfenhaft über ihren vermeintlichen Witz, „und würde mich hier nur verlaufen. Bitte, Yami!"

(Natsuki hatte eine hervorragende Orientierung und dementsprechend bei den Pfadfindern schon mehrmals in Folge den Orientierungslauf gewonnen. So viel dazu).

„Okay", gab Yami sich geschlagen und lächelte gezwungen, „ich mach's…"

„Danke! Du bist echt nett, weißt du?" Ayaka und Natsuki schnellten herum und hakten ihn strahlend unter, während Yuri, die ein wenig zu langsam gewesen war, lächelnd neben ihnen her ging.

(Sie schäumte vor Eifersucht auf Natsuki und Ayaka, die ihrem Schwarm so nahe sein und ihn sogar berühren durften, während sie wieder mal den Kürzeren gezogen und damit das Nachsehen hatte).

* * *

Am späten Nachmittag machten Seto, Joey und Yami drei Kreuze. Endlich… endlich… endlich… waren sie die Mädchen, die ausnahmslos JEDE Pause mit ihnen verbracht hatten, wenn sie nicht schnell genug vor ihnen geflohen waren beziehungsweise hatten flüchten können – die Mädchen ließen sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen –, los. 

Und das für ganze sechzehneinhalb Stunden… ein Geschenk des Himmels!

Die Mädchen verabschiedeten sich mit Umarmungen und Wangenküssen von den Jungs, liebkosten auch Tea und Miho, in denen sie schon jetzt großartige Freundinnen gefunden hatten und zogen dann lächelnd von dannen.

(Jede einzelne von ihnen hasste Tea schon jetzt abgrundtief, weil sie sich so gut mit Yugi und ergo mit Yami verstand, ebenso wie mit Joey. Und Miho war Anlass ihrer Lästerrunde, die sie zuhause mit der besten Freundin in Deutschland / im Nachbarort veranstalten würden, weil sie so war, wie jede von ihnen gern sein wollte und es zumindest mit ihrer Schauspielerei vorzumachen versuchte).

Tea und Miho sahen den vielen elfenhaften wunderschönen und vollschlanken Mädchen mit der noch üppigeren Oberweite als ihre beste Freundin Tea nach, wobei Tea abschätzig die Stirn runzelte. „Und die haben wir jetzt jeden Tag um die Ohren?" „Ja, ich fürchte es", seufzte Miho und wandte den Blick von den grausamen Kreaturen ab.

„Und ich hab schon gedacht, es gäbe nichts schlimmeres als Mathe", seufzte Joey. „Aber Mathe kann man pauken, um das Problem mit Parabeln, linearen Gleichungen und Laplacewahrscheinlichkeiten loszuwerden. Bei diesen Mädchen jedoch hilft kein Lernen der Welt, die werden wir nicht so schnell wieder los…"

Wie Recht Joey doch hatte, das sollten unsere fünf mehr oder minder sympathischen Freunde schon morgen Früh erfahren… wenn auch noch Marik ins Spiel kam, um den sich die Mary Sues… Pardon, die Mädchen, reißen würden…

* * *

See you soon…

Okay… wenn ich diese Fanfiktion weiterschreiben soll, dann bitte ich um Kommis… und Verbesserungsvorschläge… Morddrohungen an Katsu… Heiratsanträge an Jeanne… und Schokolade an mich! BeastyCat zuwink Will auch welche! Meldet euch mal wieder, Resha und du… .. habsch schlechtes Gewissen… ./.

So… jetzt ist es eins nach viertel nach vier, ich hab am Stück geschrieben und bin müde.

See ya…


End file.
